particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Luthori
The origin of the early Daltarian people is normally thought to be in either southern Luthor or northern Hobrazia. In 1493, Christopher Dove "discovered" Dovani and claimed the land of Greater Hulstria and Kazulia for Luthor. The Hulstrians of Greater Hulstria are of Luthori descent, and have close relations with their parent country. The Kazulians were largely Lutheran, but often resisted Luthori rule by practicing Catholicism; it gained independence in 2177. Gerrard Winstanley was a notable 17th-century religious and political philosopher from the nation. Early Period Until the 14th Century, the territory now covered by the Holy Luthori Empire was a covered by numerous Kingdoms, Dukedoms and Baronies of varying sizes. During this century, through conquest, marriage and religious alliance the smaller of the states were gradually absorbed by the larger. By the end of the century, five distinct and more or less united Kingdoms existed, those that now form the modern day Dominions of the Holy Empire. There were a number of internal wars in these five Kingdoms. They were more like loose coalitions of noble territories than solid feudal states as seen in other parts of Terra. Utagian Period During the 15th Century the Kingdom of Utagia was able to consolidate its power. At the confluence of modern day Darnussia and Hobrazia, Utagia was the gateway for most trade from the Southern continent. Control of the trade routes made the Utagian King, Harold III, fabulously wealthy and he was able to use this money to buy his own nobles armies out from underneath them. With a centralized military strategy and a unity unseen previously in the region, Harold was able to quickly subjugate the surrounding Kingdoms. By the mid-century, Utagia had formed a workable if unstable Empire in the region. This period is more commonly known as the First Luthori Empire. Civil war and the Agathion Period Rule by Utagian Kings would continue until the late 16th Century. The cousin of the Emperor by marriage in 1572 was the Peter, Duke of Orange, a fief in the Kingdom of Agathion (modern day Dominion of Orange). Encouraged by religious agitators unhappy at the Emperor's weak policies and deference to the Terran Catholics and fellow nobles tired of Utagian taxes, Peter laid claim to the throne and raised an army against the Emperor. What followed is a period of civil war that lasted until 1607. Peter himself died during the fighting, but his son, Paul I, managed to gain the throne. He relocated the capital of the Empire to Liore and established his claim by Right of God, with the support of the dissident priests that came from most modern day Luthori denominations. The Agathion Empire, or Second Luthori Empire, lasted for some time and set most common law precedent which governs the modern day Holy Empire. The area was greatly weakened by the civil war, and control from Liore was even less solid and centralised than it had been from Utagia. Previous histories, largely written by 20th Century romanticist Fernandez Bavor, involving brave Oalapese fighting against brutal hordes of invading barbarians, are now thought to be almost entirely fanciful fabrications, with little grounding in actual Luthori history. Modern Period The Luthori Commonwealth was formed in 2035 out of the remains of a divided Empire. The Emperor was restored in 2111 but the traditional religious foundation of the state was not reaffirmed until nearly forty years later with the creation of the Holy Luthori Empire in 2149. In March of 2418, the then Imperial Council voted almost unanimously to rename the Presbytery of Agathion in honour of HRH William II, Prince of Orange. William was at the time the Emperor's Viceroy. In addition to renaming Agathion as Orange, the capital of the Presbytery was named Fort William. The War of Luthori Succession 2561-2566 Following the electoral victory of an atheist party, after the the strange disappearance of the Orangist faction, a vote was called to abolish the Luthori monarchy in 2560. The success of this bill prompted pro-monarchist forces to enter the HLE in late 2561 to guarantee the safety and position of the Holy Emperor, formed primarily of forces from Aldegar and Alduria, aided by Loyalist elements of the Luthori Armed Forces - mostly Guards and Household Cavalry Divisions and troops that had served under William II and III and William's brother, the Duke of Youk, in the crusades - and pro-monarchist forces from Hulstria, and the Monarchist League Alliance Forces as well as young Gen HRH Prince Gustavus' royal guards - the Luthori Guard of Honour. Pro-republican forces from Hulstria, the Aneist's Wolf Legion, caused a temporary setback for Loyalist forces, but were outnumbered and driven back, leading to the destruction of the city of Sandulka in the second battle of Sandulka. ' The Wolf Legion and League of Monarchies accused one another of causing the steeply rising civilian casualties in the region, driving one another to a stalemate in the north for the winter of 2562. The Aneists took advantage of this lapse to begin talks with Ikradon for aid both in evacuating the refugees from the east and in holding back monarchist forces. A treaty was signed in 2566 which would allow Luthori to remain a constitutional monarchy with a vice royal Governor taking over the day to day duties as executive Head of State. Communist Revolution 2566-2575 The Communist coalition turned the Luthori Commonwealth into a Socialist Republic, in breach of the peace treaty. Regional states became communes and socialist economic policies were established nationwide as the government took a more active role in the lives of its citizens. In this period of time the national flag was changed as well as the national anthem. In the year 2574, a civil war erupted as the Christian Democratic Party sided with pro-monarchy parties in an attempt to overthrow the communist coalition. Aided by pro-monarchy foreign governments and growing domestic discontent with the government, the Imperial forces overthrew the republican government and exiled the communist coalition. The Imperial forces stripped the country of communist symbols and titles, reversed the communist coalition's economic policies and restored a vice royal Governor General to represent the Sovereign. The Luthori Civil War 2578-2581 With the communist threat gone, Protestants and Catholics began to rule Luthori in an uneasy alliance. Fighting suddenly broke out with the passing of the Faith Act which mandated all citizens to be members of the State Religion. Catholics led by Christian Democratic Party leader Steven P. Kennedy IV and Luthori Tory Party leader Godwin Scrope led a rebellion against the loyalists. The loyalists were caught off guard and ceded Tinko and Utagia. The rebels were aided by the Christian Federalists of Valruzia, the Supporters of Science in Design of Malivia, and the now defunct Selucian Catholic Party of the Selucian Empire. As the fighting continued, Godwin Scropes declared himself the first Catholic Emperor of Luthori, a claim that infuriated Monarchy. The Christian Democratic Party attempted to distance themselves from Scropes by sending him to Selucian for a retreat. In 2580, the Religious War Avoidance Act was passed repealing the Faith Act. The CDP then changed their rational for the war to an argument against the current citizenship laws. It was during this time that Aldurian and Hobrazian troops moved in to corner the rebels. Facing military defeat, the CDP sued for peace upon the passing of a compromised citizenship law.